


I Know Your Plans Don't Include Me

by sonicshambles



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicshambles/pseuds/sonicshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess apartment sits for Trish and gets an unexpected visit from Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Your Plans Don't Include Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoldgods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldgods/gifts).



Like so many other events in Jessica's life the whole thing started with a series of outright lies.

"I don't trust my security system." "Or the security system I had installed because I didn't trust the first one." "There's something about my doorman I don't like and think you should look into it." "I've gotten really into plants and don't trust anyone but you to water them." 

Jess rolled her eyes at everything Trish threw at her. There were actually four security systems in place, all of which were allegedly as advanced or more advanced than what was used at the Pentagon. The doorman was in fact stealing packages but it took Jess ten minutes pretending to read a paper in the lobby to figure that out. And they both knew there was no one less likely to keep plants alive than Jessica Jones. Jess continued to refuse the invitation until Trish admitted the truth: that she was bothered by the constant wrecked state of Jess's apartment and wanted her to stay somewhere nice, if only for the three nights Trish was out of town. At that Jess couldn't pretend to herself that it wouldn't be nice to spend a few days somewhere warm and clean with a fully stocked kitchen, soft bed, and giant tub. 

On her first night there, excited to enjoy a bath before bed, she filled the tub with water and bubbles, filled a tall glass with whiskey, and settled in. As her muscles relaxed from the combined efforts of the alcohol and hot water she let out a long sigh. On her way from her apartment to Trish's she received a tip that led to finally solving one of her more frustrating cases, a victory slightly marred by a hard tumble down several flights of stairs.

With the glass carefully perched on the rim of the tub she lowered herself further down until the bottom of her chin was under water.She felt the line of tension from the back of her neck down to her feet slowly loosen. The water lapped softly around her body and she tried not to think about the last time anyone touched her in all the places the water was. She tried even harder but with no success to not think about the last time Luke touched her or what it would feel like to have him in the tub with her. 

Her hand reached for her glass but her phone buzzed and she reluctantly reached for it to read the text. 

It's Luke. Got a case if you want it.

Three months ago she received an identical text from him. She spent a week helping his new neighbor find her runaway daughter and in that time had every one of her attempts to get him alone or have a conversation longer than five words rebuked. Jess leaned back against the tub and stared at the phone for awhile. Finally she attempted several typed replies but none of them sat well with her so even knowing that he was not likely to pick up she dialed the number. 

"Jess?"

There was loud music and talking in the background so she practically shouted her response.

"What's the case?"

"Hold on - I gotta get out of here."

She waited and listened to him cover the phone and move through several rooms until he found a quiet place.

"Friend of a friend has a cousin who disappeared. Everyone thinks he skipped town cause his girlfriend just announced she's pregnant but this guy is claiming he had a whole conversation with his cousin about how excited he was to be a father. Said there's some other stuff that points to foul play but was nervous about getting into them. I told him to call you but he's too scared."

"So how am I supposed to get him to meet me?"

"I think I can convince him to talk to you in person. Wanted to know if you were around."

"Right now?"

He let out a low laugh that made her smile in spite of herself. 

"I guess it's kinda late. You're probably not even home, are you?"

She bit back a groan and tried not to read anything into his question. 

"I'm house sitting at Trish's for the next few nights. I'll be at my place for office hours tomorrow morning if you wanna stop by."

"Cool, I'll try."

"I'll try to help your friend of a friend." She paused and swallowed back all of the things she wanted to blurt out. "Sounds like you have a party to get back to."

"Guess so. You probably have...actually I can't imagine what you're doing."

"You can imagine me taking a bath in Trish's giant tub with her fancy scented bath oils since that's what I'm doing."

It was a cheap trick but Jess didn't care, especially not when Luke sighed low and long into the phone and the sound travelled down her body. 

"I could imagine that."

The split second in which it felt good to torture him like that passed and Jess was left feeling lonely and angry at them both for all the reasons he wasn't already there with her. It was the perfect kind of night to end with the perfect kind of good, hard fuck and while there was a city of willing partners there was only one she actually wanted and the sound of him breathing on the other end of the phone was a special kind of agony.

"You could do more than imagine that."

He sighed again but this was sounded more frustrated than turned on. 

"Yeah...I could...but"

"No, forget it. I'll be at my place by 11 tomorrow."

"Jessica -"

She hung up and slammed the phone done, wincing as the tub shook from the force. A wave of bath water washed over her whiskey and she frowned at the ruined drink. She once more sunk down into the water but it was impossible not to imagine Luke there with her. Jess didn't know how long she sat there but the water eventually got cold enough that she drained half of it and refilled it with hot water. As the temperature warmed back up to comfortable she felt a sudden change in her surroundings. Still angry from the phone call she was ready for a fight and after wrapping a towel around her she marched into the hallway. The hallway and bedrooms were clear but when she stepped into the living room and looked out on the balcony she immediately saw what set her instincts off. Luke stood there frowning at the security pad with a balled fist that looked ready to destroy it with one punch. 

It only took a few seconds for him to notice her and they kept their eyes locked on each other as she walked towards the door and unlocked it for him. 

"Thanks."

"How come you came up this way?"

"Tried the other way but wasn't in the mood to fight my way past a doorman that looks older than my grandfather. And I figured it would just get harder from there."

"There's four different codes to memorize. I barely got it right earlier and Trish made me recite them ten times each before she left."

"So this was the easier way?"

"Well now you have to get past me."

It was meant to sound angry and did but that didn't stop him from pulling her against him and leaning down to kiss her. With no hesitation she let her towel drop and kissed him back. Their grips on each other grew tighter as she dragged him backwards towards the hallway. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall as they continued to kiss. Pinned between his body and the wall was an amazing feeling but she pushed out with her hands to create a small gap.

"Not my walls, we need to be careful."

There were rips in his shirt from where her hands gripped it and Jess finished the job by tearing it completely off him. As he lowered her down she ran her hands down his bare chest. His hands cupped her ass as his mouth wandered down the side of her neck. They kissed and groped their way towards the bathroom and managed to get the rest of his clothes off by the time they got there. 

He hesitated.

"Are we gonna fit?"

Jess shrugged.

"We'll figure something out if we don't."

He lowered himself and there was just enough room for her to climb in between his legs. She knew he was hard and her plan was to lower herself down on to him with no preamble but some softer instinct took over and she turned around to rest her back against his chest. The silence that filled the room was more uncomfortable than anything else and remained that way until she grabbed his hands and cupped them around her breasts. She rubbed back against him as he squeezed and even harder when his mouth pressed against her throat. Her hands ran down his thighs as his palms spread out and then curled tightly around each breast. Jess turned her head to find his mouth with her's and moaned into his mouth when he pinched her nipples. The kiss deepened as he continued to pinch and tug at them. 

The narrowness of the bath and the fact that if they got too carried it was her best friend's apartment they would ruin, both added just enough constraints to their movements to drive her wild and inspired an uncharacteristic desire to take things slower. Jess broke the kiss and settled back against Luke's chest. As he leaned back and found a comfortable position her body followed. They said nothing but the silence was more comfortable than earlier. It was soon replaced by low moans from Jess as Luke's hands once again encircled her body and traveled down her torso. With no prompting needed her legs opened for him and she gasped when his hand rubbed against her. She started to grip the sides of the tub but knew he was more indestructible and grabbed his thighs instead. 

He slowly rubbed his hand up and down and after a few moments let his hand thumb press against her clit. Her hips moved up and down as she worked to feel more of him. Finally he slipped a finger inside of her and almost immediately followed it with a second. Jess felt perfectly stretched and full for the first time in too long. When he started to work them in and out they fought to set the pace with her hips and his hand both trying to be in control. She finally let him take over when his thumb started to circle her clit. As his fingers sped up he pressed down harder and Jess balanced her hands on the tops of his thighs as she moved in time with this strokes. They moved so fast that water was splashing out of the tub but Jess was so lost in the feeling of him she cared about nothing else. As she neared her climax he circled his free arm around her waist and held her steady as his fingers worked hard and fast to send her crashing and screaming over the edge. 

The water and her shaking made it hard to have any balance and she finally collapsed back against him. He dropped wet, open mouth kisses down her neck as she reached back between them and let her hand glide up his hard length. 

He spun her around and they both slipped and slid as the water rocked around them. Luke pressed a kiss to her lips and Jess attempted to regain some control of her balance with her hands steadied against his chest. 

"We're gonna drown each other if we fuck in this tub."

She groaned but knew Luke was right. She stepped out first and helped him out. They patted themselves dry with towels as best they could and as Luke rubbed a towel around them one more for good measure Jess stroked her hand up and down his cock. Jess led them to the guest room and pulled him down to the floor with her. 

"Brand new bed that I don't want to break. If we fuck through the floor it's okay because Trish bought the apartment underneath us."

He laughed and it caught her off guard long enough to be flipped over and end up underneath him. Before she knew it he was inside of her and her desire for him was so great and strong she wondered if they could actually fuck hard enough to break the floor underneath. Luke certainly seemed up to trying and they moved rough and fast against each other. She held tightly onto his hips as fucked her and all of his rapid thrusts were met by her hips flexing up to make sure all of him slid into her. She came shouting his name and rolled him over as soon as regained control of her movements. She was as fast and powerful in her movements while on top as he was. Just before she came for the second time she opened her eyes and looked down to see him staring up at her with eyes flooded with a mix of emotions. She gasped out his name as he thrust up into her. Jess trembled as the orgasm overwhelmed her and Luke pulled her down against his chest. When her breathing started to calm he slowly flipped them over again and after a few more hard thrusts he shouted her name. 

They were both shaking as he rolled off of her and spent several long moments sprawled out side by side, sweaty and unable to catch their breaths. He started to recover a second before she did and pulled her against him so that her head could rest against his chest. His hands played with her hair and she was too far gone to care if he felt her smile against his body. After awhile she forced herself to slowly stand up and make her way over to the bed. She watched him carefully to see if he would follow or use this as an opportunity to escape. She expected the escape but was overjoyed when he walked towards the bed and pulled back the covers on the other end. 

Once they were both beneath the covers they curled around each other. It seemed like the perfect moment to say something but Jess didn't know what to say. 

"Luke -"

"No. If we wanna talk tomorrow we can. After breakfast."

It was both exciting and difficult to imagine him still being there when she woke up and the two of them getting the chance for something as nice and normal as breakfast together. Jess wasn't convinced he would still be there or that there was enough coffee in the world to make them capable of having the conversations they needed to. The weight of him next to her and the feel of his body pressed against her's were easier things to concentrate on so she did. With an arm curled around him and the sound of his heart beating against her ear she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chocolate Box! Writing these two was a huge treat and a great reminder of everything I loved about their relationship and the physical and emotional dynamics of it.


End file.
